


Aeryn Sun - 3D Render

by DeniesReality



Category: Farscape
Genre: Digital Render, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rendered in DAZ 3D pro 4.5, finishing in Photoshop CS4</p><p>Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeryn Sun - 3D Render

**Author's Note:**

> I started with a DAZ/Poser female base called Victoria 4.1 and morphed her face and body while looking at many different views of Aeryn/Claudia in Farscape promo pics that I found as reference. Finding the right hair, clothes, and boots were a chore though. She is on a transparent background.
> 
> Also found on [deviantART](http://fav.me/d5pri81)
> 
> AKA MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
